Sin decir adiós
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Brennan se levanta con una extraña sensación que ni ella entiende. Alguien importante en su vida marchará. Como protagonistas Booth y Brennan
1. Capitulo1: El pitufo cerebrín

_Este es el primer fic que cuelgo, espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos comentarios_

**Short Fic-Sin decir adiós**

**Capitulo 1: El pitufo cerebrín**

Fue nada más levantarme cuando esa sensación me invadió "Necesito encontrarlo" pensé nada más poner los pies en el suelo. Rápidamente me puse a buscar por toda la casa, no entendía muy bien que era esa sensación que estaba dentro de mí, no era nada racional, pero aun así en ese momento decidí hacerle más caso a mi corazón que mi a cabeza.

En uno de los cajones de mi salón apareció la pequeña figurita, el pitufo cerebrín, alargué mi brazo para cogerla del fondo y sople para quitarle el polvo que tenía acumulado. Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado ya dos años desde aquello.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, deje la figura encima de la mesa y fui a abrir.

-Buenos días Huesos.-Dijo Booth. Me quede petrificada al verlo, llevaba su traje negro, camisa blanca y su corbata chillona que no podía faltar, pero algo hizo que esa mañana me quedara mirándolo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunte al por fin reaccionar.

-No, nada. Anda y vístete que tenemos que ir al Jeffersonian, tengo una cosa para ti.-Yo no leía tan bien a la gente como él, pero no podía mirarme a la cara, lo que me demostraba que estaba nervioso, no hice mucho caso y me fui camino al baño. Mientras me metía a la bañera seguimos hablando.

-¿Un cadáver?

-Así es, le encontraron ayer desmembrado y enterrado en un antiguo polígono.

-Esta bien, siéntate en el sofá, ahora mismo salgo.

Cuando salí del baño ya arreglada Booth se levanto rápidamente.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy?-le pregunte, me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

-Nada, venga será mejor que nos vayamos.

El cuerpo fue bastante fácil de identificar, Booth y yo estuvimos casi dos semanas con el caso, pero este se resolvía casi solo. Al terminar el caso, como siempre fuimos al Diner y después me llevó a casa.

-Gracias por traerme de nuevo Booth.-Dije mientras sacaba los guantes del bolso.

-Se te a caído algo.-Dijo él, era el cerebrín, me agache para cogerlo, él hizo lo mismo y nuestras cabezas chocaron.-Lo siento Huesos.-dijo mirándome, yo también lo hice y nuestras cabezas quedaron a muy poca distancia, podíamos notar al respiración del otro y ambas se aceleraban peligrosamente.

-Lo cogí.-Dije interponiendo el muñeco entre nosotros, entonces Booth se echo para atrás.

-Adiós Temperance.-Dijo muy serio, demasiado serio y… ¿me había llamado por mi nombre? No quise pensarlo más.

-Hasta mañana Booth.-Nada más salir del coche Booth arranco y se marcho, normalmente esperaba a verme entrar por la puerta pero esta vez no había sido igual. De todas formas subí a casa, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado esa noche, igual que todas las otras, pero aún así con algo diferente que no llegaba a identificar.

Booth había estado algo serio esa noche y aunque le había preguntado mil veces el por qué, insistía en que no era nada. Otra cosa que se movía por mi cabeza era ese momento en el coche, cuando nuestras cabezas habían estado tan juntas, me había sentido tan extraña, no podía cruzar la línea, pero en ese momento había deseado tanto besarlo.

Elegí dormir y dejar de pensar en él, pero también estaba en mis sueños.


	2. Capitulo2:Sin decir adiós

**Capitulo 2: Sin decir adiós.**

Como siempre me levante pronto a la mañana siguiente, me duche y desayune tranquilamente para luego ir a Jeffersonian. Esa mañana me pareció raro que Booth no llamara a mi puerta, como todas, para ir a ver un caso, seguramente no hubiera ninguno.

Nada más llegar allí me puse al reconocimiento de algunos huesos hasta que nos trajeran otro caso. Ángela apareció al poco de estar yo allí, me estuvo observando un buen rato, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo simplemente.

-En la sociedad para conseguir un trato amable con el individuo que tienes delante se saluda antes, Ángela.

-Hola Cariño, lo siento.-Rectifico.

-Si, estoy bien, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-Pregunte sin saber a que venia la pregunta.

-Bueno, Booth no esta.

-¿Y? Que no tengamos un caso no va ha hacer que caiga en una depresión.-En ese momento Sweets subió a la plataforma.-Ya vendrá Booth con uno más tarde.

-Como dijiste Sweets.-Dijo simplemente Ángela. Levante la vista de mis huesos para intentar adivinar que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunte al ver que ellos no decían nada.

-Dra. Brennan será mejor que se siente antes de que…

-Cariño, Booth se ha ido.-Dijo Ángela cortando a Sweets

-Ya vendrá más tarde.-Dije volviendo a lo mío.

-No Brennan.-Me dijo de nuevo Ángela mientras hacia que centrara toda mi atención en ella.-Booth se ha ido para siempre.-Mi corazón se destrozo en ese mismo momento, pero mi expresión no cambio si una pizza (si Booth estuviera leyendo esto seguro que me corregiría)

-Que suerte, por fin se ha librado de los mirones.-Dije mientras seguía a lo mío.- ¿Qué agente nos han asignado ahora?-Ángela y Sweets se miraron, pensaban que estaba actuando, y no sabían cuanta razón tenían.

-Cam a decidido que nos relajemos de asesinatos por un tiempo, así que solo reconocer hueso.-Asentí mientras seguía a lo mío.

-Es una protección para el dolor de su perdida.-Oí decir a Sweets, preferí seguir a mis cosas, ya me encargaría de este tema cuando llegara a casa.

Cuando llegue cogí mi teléfono y marqué a Booth, una operadora me informaba de que habían dado ese número de baja, llamé al FBI y me dijeron que no podían informarme del paradero de Booth, cuando llame ya a mil personas y ninguna me pudo decir donde se encontraba me di cuenta, Booth se había ido y me había dejado completamente sola.

No podía entender por que lo había echo, ¿Por qué me había dejado sola? Yo que confiaba en él, yo que le había contado mis secretos, yo que como una idiota me uní a él entablando una amistad más grande que la que había entablado con Ángela, yo ahora me había quedado sola. Mis mejillas empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, solo había llorado por mis padres en toda mi vida, ahora lloraba por Booth y sentía que ese dolor que me invadía me mataba poco a poco, haciéndome sufrir y consumiéndome como si de una colilla me tratara.


	3. Capitulo3: 3 años y no caes en el olvido

**Capitulo 3: Tres años y no caes en el olvido.**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la marcha de Booth, había estado con varias personas, ningún psicópata esta vez y una vez mas con Sully, y aun sentía esa presión en mi pecho cuando, al entrar en mi casa veía el sillón donde habíamos cenado tantas noche, mi frigorífico donde estalló una bomba mandada hacia mí y detonada por Booth, y muchas cosas más las cuales no quería recordar. El dolor era cada vez más intenso y aunque me había esforzado por que eso no pasara, pasaba y todos en el laboratorio se daban cuenta. En mi laboratorio todas las fotos que Ángela nos había imprimído a Booth y a mi de las fiestas del Jeffersonian habían desaparecido, además de todo lo que nos pudiera recordar a Booth en toda la universidad. No quería que nada pudiera hacer que la presión aumentara.

Pero un día mientras identificaba uno de los miles de esqueleto del laboratorio él volvió.

-Huesos.-Al oír ese apodo de nuevo me giré y bajé la plataforma, él intento abrazarme, pero yo le respondí con un puñetazo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, bueno, mejor no vuelvas a llamarme.

-Pero Bones.-Volví a darle y con eso me fui del laboratorio lo mas rápido que puede

Después de tanto tiempo estaba allí, en el laboratorio de nuevo, mi corazón se había acelerado de forma alarmante al verle, pero solo quería hacer una cosa, quería que pagara por todo el dolor que me había echo pasar en ese tiempo. Las lágrimas salieron otra vez de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. Le amaba, nunca había creído en el amor, pero los síntomas que notaba cuando lo veía eran los mismo que me había explicado Sweets, estomago revuelto, corazón acelerado, imposible dejar de mirar a la persona indicada, etc., etc. Lo que no entendía era por qué tenía que ser de él, había estado con Sully, una persona encantadora que haría cualquier cosa por mí. Pero yo no era capaz de amarle, incluso, si amaba a Booth, la persona mas creída y arrogante que había conocido en mi vida, aun así había arriesgado la vida por mí varias veces, y me había salvado en muchas ocasiones, pero eso no le justificaba. Se había ido sin decirme una palabra, ni una sola palabra y eso demostraba la nula confianza que tenia en mi, yo que le había contado todo y él no era incapaz de contarme que se iba.

Había estado mas de tres meses llorando cada noche, recordando cada uno de los casos que habíamos resuelto juntos, asimilando que eso no volvería a suceder, intentando olvidar todos los momento en los cuales nuestros labios se habían juntado o habían estado apunto de ello, en resumen, machacándome mas a mi misma esperando que mi dolor terminara lo antes posible, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido aumentar la presión sin nada más que dolor y dolor por todos lados.

Cuando llegue a casa me tire en el sofá, no sabía que hacer, después de tanto tiempo, después de que había asimilado que no iba a volver, aunque no librándome del dolor, él estaba allí.

Aun no entendía por que no me lo había dicho, por que no me había contado que se marchaba, que dejaba el FBI, que me dejaba.


	4. Capitulo4: La torre Eiffel

**Capitulo 4: La torre Eiffel**

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, retiré mis lágrimas y fui a ver quien era.

-Huesos abre- Le oí decir antes de que llegara a la puerta. No abrí, ni siquiera conteste, espere a ver si se marchaba, pero no lo hacía.-Sé que estas ahí-Tampoco conteste.-Estas enfadada, ya me lo esperaba. Pero siento decirte, que no podía contarte que me iba, no podía despedirme de ti, si lo hubiera intentado, lo mas seguro es que no me hubiera ido. Si me hubiera puesto delante de ti para decirte adiós, solo tu presencia abría hecho que me quedara. Solo venia para pedirte perdón y bueno, para decirte que mañana me vuelvo a ir, quería hacerlo bien esta vez, quiero despedirme de ti aunque sea a través de una puerta. Adiós Temperance.-Se iba ya por el pasillo cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunte, él se giró sorprendido de que de verdad hubiera abierto la puerta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, si me hubiera despedido…

-No, ¿por qué te fuiste?-No era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, si lo hacia vería que había llorado, además de que no seria capaz de no ir a abrazarle y gritarle que lo amaba.

-Miedo, quizás.

-¿Miedo? ¿A qué?-Nunca abría esperado esa respuesta de él, nunca me abría imaginado a Booth con miedo.

-Después del juicio de tu padre, de que cambiaras la perspectiva del jurado para que pensaran que tú también podrías haber sido la asesina…me di cuenta de que no era bueno para ti. Yo fui el que te dije que escucharas a tu corazón y por ello casi te meten en la cárcel. Tenía miedo a que acabes mal por mi culpa.-Mentía, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no sabía cual era la verdad.

-Mientes-Dije simplemente.-Sabía que no confiabas en mi.-Intente meterme de nuevo en casa y cerrar la puerta, pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para pararme.

-Si confió en ti.

-¡¡Si confiaras en mi me abrías contado que te ibas, me estarías diciendo la verdad!!-Le mire a los ojos, y los míos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Booth me abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero…No puedo cruzar la línea Brennan, no puedo.-No me lo podía creer, si era la línea que yo pensaba eso significaba que…Booth me soltó e intento irse, pero lo gire hacia mi y nuestros labios se encontraron por fin. Cuando nos separamos el mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras yo, simplemente no podía mirarle a la cara.

-Lo siento Booth, no debería haber echo esto, yo…feliz viaje Booth.-Dije mientras volvía a mi casa, el me siguió. Le miré extrañada. Solo me beso una vez más.

-Si hubiéramos echo esto hace tres años no habríamos pasado tanto tiempo separados.-Nuestros besos se intensificaban y una sola frase de el hacia mi se escucho esa noche.- No se como pude abandonarte. Eres más preciosa que la torre Eiffel un catorce de febrero


	5. Agradecimientos

Esta historia ya ha acabado, quería agradecerla a todas y cada una de las personas que ya han comentado o que comentaran en un futuro, pero sobre todo a aquellas que en mi interior me han inspirado para escribirla.

También quiero dejar claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen, más quisiera yo, pertenecen a FOX.

Espero os haya gustado la historia.

Kaksa


End file.
